Zipper Grayson
Please do not steal/use this tribute without contacting InfectedVisions first. Information NAME: '''Zipper Grayson '''AGE: '''15 '''DISTRICT: '''8 '''GENDER: '''Male '''HEIGHT: '''5’7 '''APPEARANCE: '''At average height for his age, Zipper has a fair complexion, yet his face is covered in freckles that he does get embarrassed about. With his flaming red hair and deep blue eyes, he also almost never smiles, or if he does, never shows his teeth. '''PERSONALITY: '''Raised in a quiet, solitary family with just his mother, Zipper is quite an introverted guy, who chooses to remain quiet for the majority of his time. However, to the few friends he has, he is incredibly loyal, almost considering his friends to be the extended family he never got to have. Also, as a smart kid, he does roll his eyes a lot, especially at the boys who only obsessed with the “Fairer Sex”. Zipper has always been extremely dedicated to whatever task is at hand, whether that be a school assignment or a job assigned to him at his factory job making Peacekeeper uniforms. In doing this, he has learnt to be an extremely patient and hardworking man, who is fully aware on the philosophy that “hard work pays off”. Finally, he is also a fan of stargazing, seeing it as the only sense of relief he can possess in the stressful reality of his world. '''FAMILY: '''Jude (Mother) '''TOKEN: '''A small square patch of flannel fabric, ripped from his mothers skirt, which she gave to him in their final goodbyes before leaving for the Games. '''WEAPONS: Bow and Arrow, due to his efficiency with ranged weapons he learnt whilst in Training, and a Knife, as he used it many times at home whilst cooking. STRENGTHS: '''Ranged Weapons, Smart, Good Cook, Speed, Loyal '''WEAKNESSES: '''Close Combat, His Size, Swimming, Shy '''FEARS: '''Water/Swimming, Blood '''BACKSTORY: '''For most of his life, Zipper has had many ups and downs, never stable or normal. With no siblings and only a mother to look to, he has almost always been quite a loner, especially in his childhood, in which his only friends became the imaginary ones he had named Maisie and Magnon. This has contributed to his introversion as a person. Nonetheless, as he grew up, taking more responsibility in order to assist his mother in the strained finances, he came to understand how harsh life can be, yet also how it can rewarding. Now, he has a few close friends he acquired from his time at the Peacekeeper making factory, and his mother and himself follow a strict routine in order to preserve their fundamental needs. A very well-rounded kid, Zippers fears of water and blood came from traumatic experiences as a kid. In his youth, his mothers drug abuse often left her past out, where once he almost drowned in the bath due to his mothers inadequacies. After this incident, his mother sobered up, and they have had an extremely close bond ever since, especially over cooking, at which he is quite adept. His fear of blood also came from an accident, in which he had a sewing machine impale his hand, covering the white fabric in a deep, red satin. Since then, he has never liked the sight of blood, almost fainting at the sight. '''ALLIANCES: '''He would likely ally with another young tribute, as he wouldn’t trust anyone else. '''REAPING REACTION: '''He went into complete shock, and had to be dragged onto the stage as he was paralysed in fear. He was completely silent, and looked as pale as a ghost. '''INTERVIEW ANGLE: '''Although nervous, he would play off his innocence, coming across as the boy who the Capitol wants to pity. '''TRAINING STRATEGY: Try and couple weapons, but stick to the bow and arrow because your strengths lie in ranged weapons, learning how to survive in a battle. Don’t forget survival strategies, especially camouflage as it will enable you to hide throughout the Games. PRIVATE TRAINING: '''Show the Gamemakers your newly acquired bow skills, as well as survival skills, especially your camouflage skills and your cooking skills, to show your extent of survival in the wilds. '''BLOODBATH STRATEGY: Depending on the area, if there is not a bow and arrow or knife near you, take the closest item (whatever that may) and get out of there, if you stay you won’t survive. '''GAMES STRATEGY: '''Rely on Sponsors, hopefully acquired from your interview. Utilise your camouflage abilities to hide, and should you run into trouble, run as fast as you can. If you have acquired a weapon, use it to hunt and eat, and only to defend yourself if necessary. Trivia